cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris-Skywarp
Chris-Skywarp is a main regular cybernoid protagonist from every Cyber Hero series. He is an alter ego of Cyber Guy in Cyber Hero: Freedom Justice thru Cyber Hero: Source of Power. He appears as a main protagonist in Cyber Hero: Freedom Justice to Cyber Hero: Codename C then as a support protagonist in Cyber Hero: Source of Power until the events of the Yokawan Crisis. After the long adventures through out the series, he retires from being a cyber agent then his Cyber Guy identity will pass over to his brother Cody-Skywarp. Later, he eventually leaves his own residence temporarily to travel from CyberTokyo to Osaka, Japan for the Otaku Convention. While Cody is in training, Shane-Skystrait (as Cyber Guy Elite) will took over the rest of his mission. At the beginning of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, his vehicle collided by his arch-nemesis (mostly Grayhound and Saiber Gai YKWN) caused the chaos. Suddenly, his brother Cody arrives the scene with Sergeant Callahan and the two elite Cyber Agents trying to revive Chris, but it seems that he is moderately injured since he jumped off from the vehicle. Suddenly, he was taken to the hospital, but luckily he survives. Before they take him inside the ambulance, his few words are "Use my Cyber Guy identity from me. This is just the only thing to save the entire universe.. Don't worry, I am still okay." Upon his discharge from the hospital, he is successfully recovered and it's now currently resides in his new residence in Osaka, Japan. Later, he return to CyberTokyo in order to see his brother Cody-Skywarp along with his family relatives then reunited as both brothers team up along with the six selected previous Cyber Heroes. Since he is no longer as a Cyber Hero, he fight with his homemade built-in heroic suit that he made while he resides in Osaka. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *In some special episodes of Cyber Hero: Source of Power, he befriends with µ's (an all-female idol group from the anime series Love Live!) who are now resides in his residence and they are the ones who took care of him since his creation. Also he saved their lives from the invading Yokawa Haikatzu rebels. However, it appears that they are his close relatives as well as he claims that Eli Ayase is one of his creators who volunteered in SKY Federation. **However, the reason why the µ's managed to create their own anime and pop culture club for him and his fellow friends because he was been kicked out from any anime clubs for being an anti-Yokawan and a full hatred to his main enemies. *His personal hobbies are drawing and animation as well as an avid fan of anime and interested with Japanese and other Asian culture. *According to Crystal Productions, it is revealed that he is described as a self-proclaimed anime, gaming, and technology otaku, an art enthusiast, and a crime fighting hero. Also he was a lead animator of his own personal studio who producing his own series starring Cyber Guy fighting several villains including the Yokawa Haikatzu and the Misoan Empire. Later, he became a target victim by them after they noticed by some civilians who are allies with them such as Britanny-Harris and a female otaku who is a Misoan descendant. However, he assigned by the SKY Federation as an elite Cyber Agent. *Despite of being an anime and gaming otaku, he doesn't like to be evil or rebellious unlike those ones who assigned in every evil groups. **However, it is rumored that he dislikes erotic genre. *The reason why he and his brother are enemies with the Misoan Empire and Yokawa Haikatzu because of the death of their parents despite of the following below: **Drei was shot by Wilhelm-Krauze's men. **Shina was poisoned by Hanya accompanied with Miasaka-Harashime. *It is rumored that his non-Cyber Hero combat suit in Fatal Front is inspired by Izuku Midoriya, the main protagonist from My Hero Academia. Gallery For screenshots from the series, check out Chris Skywarp/Gallery. Chris-Skywarp 1.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Japanese Category:American Cybernoids Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys